Coma
by Thursday Soda
Summary: Jung Daehyun menginginkan ingatannya yang hilang, lalu dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuat kepalanya didera ingatan-ingatan masa lalu yg seakan meledakkan jantungnya. Bisa saja seperti cerita Rapunzel, tapi pasti akan jauh lebih pedih dari itu, masa lalunya menginginkan kematiannya. Kisah ini tidak akan menjadi semanis cerita milik Rapunzel. DaeLo FF HunLo FF KrisLo FF


Tittle : Coma.

Rate : T+.

Genre : Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Pair : DaeLo, HunLo, KrisLo.

Author : Skinner Choi.

Cast : [B.A.P] [ILLIONAIRE] [MAD TOWN] [UNIQ] [BTOB] [DBSK] [BTS] [GIRLS DAY] [ EXO]

Disclaimer : [TS] [ILLIONAIRE RECORDS] [ CAMP] [YUEHUA & YG] [CUBE] [SM] [BIG HIT] [DREAM TEA]

Warning : BL, Yaoi, Boy x Boy, AU, OOC, Crack Pair, Miss Typo(s), No Flamers, DLDR, RnR & FnF, No Plagiarism.

Skinner Present

" COMA "

.

.

.

.

Bisakah aku kembali mengingat apa yang dulu menjadi kehidupanku? Seperti apa aku kehilangan orang yang kusayangi?.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Missing.

#Daehyun Pov.

" Aku sudah memutuskan kan? Jadi kurasa aku akan tetap pergi." Kataku dengan wajah sedikit kesal pada seorang pria yang sedang duduk di meja yang baru saja kutinggalkan.

" Memangnya kau akan tinggal dimana?." Tanyanya.

" _Wise_ _M_ _an_. Aku memiliki pekerjaan sekarang. Kau janji padaku akan melepasku ketika aku sudah memiliki pekerjaan." Kataku.

Aku memanggilnya ' _Wise Man_ ' dia dikenal sebagai orang paling bijak yang ada di daerah ini karena dia selalu memberi keputusan yang bijak dan penuh perhitungan pada setiap orang yang meminta pertolongan padanya.

" Meskipun kau sudah memiliki pekerjaan, gaji pertamamu tidak akan memberi tempat tinggal. Kau harus memiliki tempat tinggal jika ingin keluar dari sini." Katanya.

" Aku sudah memikirkannya. Sebentar lagi aku akan memiliki tempat tinggal sendiri." Kataku.

" Kalau begitu hingga kau mendapat tempat tinggal kau akan tetap tinggal disini sebentar lagi." Katanya.

Aku berdecak kesal. " Aku sudah 22 tahun, _Wise Man_!." Kesalku padanya.

" Tentu aku tau kau sudah 22 tahun. Karena itu aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melakukan hal-hal bodoh di luar sana." Katanya.

" Aku tidak a—"

" Tentu saja kau akan. Aku tau kau seperti apa Daehyun _ie_. Jadi kurasa aku harus memastikan banyak hal yang kau katakan sebelum kau meninggalkan rumah ini." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku memandangnya kesal. Jika dia sudah begitu aku tidak bisa membantah lagi. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai ayahku sendiri meski aku tidak pernah mengatakannya, begitupun dia padaku.

Dia adalah mantan walikota disini. Dia memang bukan kerabat dari keluargaku, dia hanya mengatakan bahwa dia menemukanku dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Kedua orang tuaku meninggal dikarenakan kecelakaan itu. Bahkan aku tidak tau bagaimana rupa mereka. _Wise man_ tidak pernah mau menceritakan tentang kecelakaan itu padaku, atau tentang bagaimana dia menemukanku.

Aku menunggu begitu lama untuk umurku mencapai 20 tahun. Dia berjanji jika aku sudah bisa keluar dari rumah ini dan bisa hidup sendiri maka dia akan mengatakan siapa ayahku dan juga margaku.

Karena itu dia benar-benar memastikan semuanya ketika aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah ini.

Aku kembali masuk ke dalam kamarku masih dengan rasa kesal. Jika memang aku adalah anak dari ayahku, maka aku berhak untuk tau apa yang dulu pernah terjadi.

Aku tidak mengingat siapapun dan apapun mengenai masa kecilku. Memang benar bahwa semua orang tidak bisa mengingat setiap hal di masa kecilnya dengan jelas, _Wise man_ mengatakan ada sebuah kecelakaan yang menimpau dulu. Tetapi meski begitu, setidaknya aku ingat seperti apa rupa ayahku dan ibuku. Seperti apa mereka membesarkanku, seperti apa pelukan mereka, atau setidaknya aku bisa mengingat sedikit tentang kecelakaan itu.

Tak ada satupun yang kuingat. Aku hanya mengingat ketika aku terbangun aku berada di Rumah Sakit dan _Wise Man_ berada di sampingku. Setelah itu aku memulai kehidupanku bersamanya, dan aku menggunakan marga Jung milik _Wise Man_.

Aku masih terus mencari seperti apa kehidupanku yang dulu. Aku yakin aku bisa mengingatnya suatu hari nanti.

Apapun yang terjadi, aku pasti akan mengingat semuanya. Kehidupanku sebelum aku bertemu dengan _Wise man_.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu aku berangkat bekerja lebih awal. Aku tidak ikut sarapan pagi bersama _Wise man_ seperti sebelumya. Aku segera pergi menuju tempatku bekerja. Aku baru saja mendapat pekerjaan di sebuah _workshop_ karena aku sangat menyukai mesin. Gajinya lumayan besar, aku bisa mengumpulkannya dan membeli sebuah _apartement_.

Aku mampir ke sebuah toko untuk membeli Taco untuk sarapan. Setelah itu aku kembali menuju _Workshop_. Disana aku segera kembali mereparasi beberapa mobil pelanggan yang kemarin masih belum selesai kuperbaiki.

Saat aku hendak masuk, aku melihat seekor kucing berdiri di depan pintu. Ketika aku mendekat, dia berjalan kearahku dan mengeluskan kepalanya di kakiku.

" Apa kau lapar?." Tanyaku sambil berjongkok untuk mengelus kucing itu.

Kemudian aku memberikan sisa Taco yang tidak jadi kuhabiskan pada kucing itu, setelah itu aku kembali masuk.

" Daehyun _ie_? Kau kah itu?." Kudengar suara Bos dari dalam.

" _Nde_!." Sahutku.

" Bantulah Jota di dalam. Sepertinya dari tadi dia kesulitan membetulkan generator." Katanya.

" _Arasseo_." Sahutku sambil segera menggenakan baju montirku.

Bosku tadi bernama Shin Dong Gab, nama yang tidak terlalu bagus menurutkku, semua orang memanggilnya Shin _sajang_. Dia tidak terlalu banyak bicara dan terlihat kalem. Karena itu ia sangat populer di kalangan _yeoja_. Bengkel ini termasuk bengkel yang dikunjungi banyak orang. Beberapa _yeoja_ yang naksir Shin _sajang_ selalu kesini mereparasi mobil dengan masalah yang sepele, karena tujuan mereka untuk mencari Shin _sajang_ , bahkan ada yang pernah datang dan mengatakan mesin mobilnya ada yang rusak, tapi setelah dicek tak ada rusak apapun, dan si pemilik mobil itu terus saja menggoda Shin _sajang_ meski tidak mendapat respon. Sedangkan Shin _sajang_ sendiri tidak pernah menoleh pada wanita secantik apapun yang datang kemari. Padahal harusnya dia menikah saja. Umurnya sudah 30 tahun, semua orang selalu tertipu dengan tampangnya yang terlihat masih muda itu. Dia terobsesi dengan pekerjaan yang paling ia sukai ini. Dia mengoleksi macam-macam mobil super mahal. Karena itu dia membuka bengkel ini, karena dia menyukai pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan mobil dan mesin.

Dan karyawan disini juga tidak sembarangan direkrut. Aku salah satu yang beruntung bisa bekerja disini. Dia bahkan pernah menolak seorang lulusan terbaik hanya karena orang itu tidak bisa main _game_ yang sering ia mainkan. Dia menerimaku karena aku terobsesi dengan mesin dan mobil. Dia bahkan tidak melihat surat lamaran kerjaku. Kurasa dia hanya membaca dari nama lengkap hingga jenis kelaminku saja, lalu dia menanyaiku beberapa pertanyaan yang aneh yang tidak harus ada di wawancara pekerjaan, yang ia tanyakan mengenai seberapa banyak wawasanku mengenai mobil dan mesin. Dan setelah itu aku resmi menjadi karyawannya.

Sepertinya dia juga tidak terlalu berminat pada usaha ini, dia hanya suka berkutat dengan mobil. Dan tidak seperti _Sajangnim_ pemilik kantor besar yang duduk di kursi kerja, dia orang yang selalu ikut berkotor-kotor di lantai bengkel dan bercanda dengan karyawannya seperti dia bukan _sajang_.

" Yo! Daehyun- _goon_ , kau datang lebih awal ternyata." Sapa Joon Kyung _hyung_ yang baru saja keluar dari bawah mobil.

" Yo!." Sahutku sambil menuju Jota yang sedang dibuk sendiri.

Joon Kyung adalah salah satu sahabat dekat Shin _sajang_ , dia juga amat terobsesi dengan mobil, dia juga mengoleksi mobil-mobil langka. _Namja_ yang lebih tua dariku beberapa tahun itu adalah seorang artis _underground_ yang biasa di sebut-sebut _fans_ nya dengan Dok2 yang entah kenapa bisa nyasar disini. Dia lebih suka bekerja di bawah mobil menghindari beberapa _fans_ yang datang.

Diujung ruangan aku melihat si pujangga Sungbin _hyung_ , semua orang memanggilnya Zino. Dia juga termasuk orang terdekat Shin _sajang_. Dia orang yang paling santai, dia juga termasuk yang ditaksir beberapa _yeoja_ selain Shin _sajang_. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentangnya. Kadang dia benar-benar sangat menyenangkan, kadang pendiam. Tapi aku tau dia adalah orang yang jenius yang selalu memiliki sudut pandang yang unik dari orang lain.

Tiga serangkai itu selalu kemana-mana bersama. Zino _hyung_ dan Joon Kyung _hyung_ sudah seperti orang kepercayaan Shin _sajang_. Karena itu jika Shin _sajang_ tidak ada, mereka berdua yang menggantikan.

" Jota, apa ada yang bisa kubantu?." Tanyaku.

" Oh.. _wasseo_ … _palli_ kemarilah. Aku sedikit kesulitan disini." Katanya.

Aku segera menghampirinya dan mengambil alih pekerjaannya. Tak lama setelah itu, samar-samar aku mendengarkan suara permainan gitar. Aku menoleh keluar melihat keluar jendela bengkel yang amat besar itu. Aku hanya melihat rumah besar tak jauh dari sana. Kurasa suara itu datang dari sana.

" Hey! Apa kalian mendengarnya?." Tanya Joon Kyung _hyung_ tiba-tiba, membuat semua menoleh.

" _Mwo_?." Tanya Zino _hyung_.

" _Dia_ kembali bermain!." Sahut Joon Kyung _hyung_ bersemangat sambil mematikan radio yang sedari tadi memutar lagu _rap_ kesukaannya.

Zino _hyung_ bangkit dari kursinya dan memandang keluar jendela juga.

" Sepertinya begitu." Sahutnya.

Aku menatap mereka bingung. " Memangnya siapa itu _Dia_?." Tanyaku.

" Kami tidak tau." Jawab Joon Kyung _hyung_ yang membuatku mengerutkan kening.

" Kalian tidak tau siapa orang itu? Kenapa bisa? Kalian seolah mengenal orang itu." Kataku.

" Rumah itu milik direktur Bang _Corporation_ yang melarang orang asing mendekati rumahnya, entah karena alasan apa. Tapi karena bengkel ini satu-satunya yang dekat dengan rumahnya yang hampir mirip dengan hotel itu, kami bisa mendengar seseorang memainkan alat musik dari ruangan itu." Kata Joon Kyung _hyung_ sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan yang terpisah dari rumah utama. Bangunan itu tidak terlalu besar, hanya ada satu jendela yang sedikit lebih tinggi sehingga tak ada yang bisa mengintip dari luar, dan sebuah pintu kayu sederhana yang terlihat digembok dari luar. Ada lubang jeruji kecil di bagian rendah pintu itu.

" _Dia_ selalu bermain alat musik. Kami merasa terhibur akan hal itu. Tapi kami tidak pernah melihat wajahnya. Atau siapa namanya." Lanjut Zino _hyung_.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada bangunan itu dengan rasa penasaran. " Apa kalian tidak pernah kesana untuk berkenalan?." Tanyaku.

" Kami pernah memergoki seseorang yang mencoba mengintip kebangunan itu, sepertinya dia juga tidak tau apa-apa tentang peraturan itu. Dan tiba-tiba penjaga menembaknya." Jawab Joon Kyung _hyung_.

" Mwo?! Kenapa bisa?." Tanyaku terkejut.

" _Molla_. Lagipula itu adalah urusan si pemilik rumah."

" Lalu bagaimana jika ada orang yang mau datang ke rumahnya? Apa mereka akan menembakinya juga?." Tanyaku.

" _Ani_. Sebenarnya pemilik rumah itu hanya melarang orang asing untuk mendekati bangunan dimana _Dia_ bermain musik. Padahal karena taman disekitar bangunan itu luas, banyak orang yang ingin berhenti untuk istirahat atau berteduh disana. Jadi jika ada orang yang mencurigakan, penjaga akan langsung menembaknya." Kata Joon Kyung _hyung_ sambil menjelaskan batas wilayah rumah itu.

" Tapi karena bengkel ini juga hampir bersebelahan dengan taman itu, jadinya kita masih ribut masalah tutorial. Karena kita selalu memarkir mobil di taman. Memang sedikit _absurd_ karena taman rumah itu dan taman bengkel ini berdekatan. Gab _hyung_ bilang kita jangan cari gara-gara, kalau memang mereka tidak mau diganggu ya jangan memarkir mobil terlalu jauh." Jelas Joon Kyung _hyung_ lagi.

" Karena itu kami hanya bisa menikmati musiknya dari jauh." Sahut Zino _hyung_ sambil kembali duduk di kursinya.

" _Gurae_ … selama beberapa minggu kemarin dia tidak bermain musik lagi, entah karena apa." Kata Joon Kyung _hyung_.

" Apa orang yang memainkan musik itu adalah si direktur?." Tanyaku.

" Aku meragukan hal itu. Sebagai seorang direktur, pastinya dia akan sibuk di perusahaannya yang amat besar itu. Rumahnya saja seperti itu, jika dia tidak melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik dia tidak akan bisa mempertahankan rumah seperti itu."

" Apa _Dia_ musikus?." Tanyaku.

" Sudah kubilang kan tidak ada orang yang tau siapa _Dia_. Sebelum bengkel ini dibangun dia sudah bermain musik disana." Sahut Joon Kyung _hyung_ sambil kembali berkutat dengan mesin mobil.

Aku kembali memandang bangunan itu dengan perasaan ingin tau yang besar. Sebegitu berharganyakah sesuatu yang ada di dalam sana hingga direktur itu membahayakan nyawa orang lain untuk melindungi tempat itu?.

.

.

.

.

" Akhir-akhir ini kenapa kau jarang makan di rumah?." Tanya _Wise Man_ ketika aku baru saja pulang bekerja.

" Aku bosan makan disini." Jawabku seadanya.

" Jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu katakan saja padaku." Katanya.

" Aku ingin tau siapa ayahku." Jawabku datar.

Dia menghela nafas panjang. " Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat apa yang dulu terjadi padamu? Jika aku menceritakannya, kau juga tidak akan tau jika tidak bisa mengingatnya." Katanya.

" Setidaknya aku bisa mencari makam orangtuaku dan berdoa untuknya." Kataku.

" Jangan menyalahkanku akan hal ini Daehyun _ie_. Aku menyimpan semua ini juga untuk kebaikanmu." Katanya.

" Akan lebih baik jika kau membiarkan aku tau. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena aku tidak tau apa-apa." Kataku.

" Tunggulah sedikit lagi." Katanya.

Aku mendecih kesal lalu segera menuju kamarku.

Aku tidak membenci _Wise Man_ karena hal ini, aku bahkan sangat menyayanginya seperti ayahku sendiri. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa menahan keingintahuanku lebih lama lagi. Aku harus tau apa yang dulu pernah terjadi pada keluargaku.

Setelah itu aku segera memaksa mataku untuk tertidur. Aku benci jika badanku sudah terlalu lelah dan aku harus memikirkan masalah yang berat sedangkan aku tidak bisa merasa mengantuk.

" Aku harus tidur." Gumamku sambil menarik selimut.

Keesokkan paginya aku terbangun mendengar suara ribut-ribut. Ketika aku hendak keluar tiba-tiba _Wise Man_ masuk ke kamarku dengan tergesa-gesa.

" Ada apa ribut-ribut di bawah?." Tanyaku.

" Hanya ada masalah kecil. Bisakah kau berkemas sekarang?." Tanyanya terdengar mendesak. Aku bisa melihat wajah _Wise man_ sedikit khawatir. Tapi aku tidak bertanya mengenai hal itu. Tapi aku yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

" Cepatlah. Kemasi bajumu, dan bawa semua barang yang penting." katanya.

Aku mengambil koperku dan melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. " Apa yang terjadi?." tanyaku.

" Tidak banyak waktu untuk menjelaskan." Katanya.

Aku berhenti melakukan kegiatanku, dan menatapnya dengan pandangan menuntut. " Aku tidak ingin kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Tidak bisakah kau mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi? apa aku harus menunggu hingga aku tua untuk cukup dewasa mendengar kebenaran darimu?." Kesalku.

" Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang Daehyun _ie_." Katanya.

" Kau selalu saja mengatakan hal itu. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana jika kau tidak mau cerita." Kataku.

" Daehyun _ie_! Ini sangat mendesak! Turuti kata-kataku sekali ini saja." Katanya sedikit membentak.

Aku terkejut karena aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti itu, bahkan dia tidak pernah berkata dengan nada tinggi padaku. " Aku akan membantumu jika aku bisa." Kataku.

" Kau tidak akan bisa membantu untuk yang satu ini. Kau harus pergi." Katanya.

" Pergi? Kemana? Kau sendiri yang tidak ingin aku pergi dari rumah ini." Kataku sedikit kesal.

" Aku akan memberimu uang untuk membeli tempat tinggal sementara, jadi cepatlah—"

" _Hajima_!." Potongku cepat. " Aku tidak akan menggunakan uangmu. Itu melanggar perjanjian kita. Aku sudah bersusah payah untuk bisa hidup mandiri dan lepas darimu. Jika tidak begitu kau tidak akan memberitahuku tentang keluargaku!. Aku tidak ingin menggunakan marga Jung lagi!." Kesalku.

PLAAKK!

Aku terkejut ketika aku merasakan rasa panas di pipi kiriku. Ini adalah pertamakalinya _Wise man_ menamparku. Aku menatapnya dan lebih terkejut ketika wajahnya terlihat sangat tersakiti dengan kata-kataku.

" Untuk sekali dalam hidupmu bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaanku?! Aku tidak menyuruhmu melakukan semua ini. Aku hanya memintamu untuk mengerti. Aku tau kau sudah dewasa. Jadi dengarkan aku, sekali saja." Katanya penuh penekanan.

Aku benar-benar sangat ingin tau apa yang sedang terjadi, apa yang membuat _Wise man_ hingga sangat takut seperti ini. Kenapa aku harus pergi?.

Aku menuruti semua yang ia katakan, aku mengemasi semua bajuku dan barang-barangku. Kemudian dia membawaku menuju _mansion_ belakang. Dia tidak membolehkanku melihat apa yang terjadi di _hall mansion_ , karena disana terdengar ribut sekali. Beberapa pelayan yang berpapasan denganku juga terlihat bingung dan tergesa.

Aku tidak bisa kembali menegaskan dan bertanya pada _Wise man_ apa yang sedang terjadi disini.

Di halaman belakang _mansion_ , sudah ada mobil tua milik _Wise man_ menungguku. Dia menyuruhku masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

" _Wise man_ , kapan aku bisa kembali?." Tanyaku tidak tenang.

Dia terlihat berusaha memberi senyuman terbaik miliknya untukku, dia mengelus rambutku seperti yang biasa ia lakukan padaku. " Jangan pernah kembali kesini apapun yang terjadi. Hiduplah dengan baik." Katanya.

Aku semakin panik dan berusaha untuk mendapat penjelasan sebanyak mungkin di saat itu.

" Tunggu! Bagaimana dengan janjimu? Kenapa aku tidak boleh pulang? Apa yang terjadi di dalam sana _Wise man_?! Kau masih akan bertemu denganku kan?." Tanyaku takut.

Dia kembali tersenyum. " Apa kau menyesal hidup bersamaku?." Tanyanya.

Pertanyaan itu semakin membuat hatiku kalut, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? kenapa aku harus pergi?.

" Tentu aku tidak menyesal! Apa yang kau katakan hah? Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti ayahku sendiri!." Kataku.

" Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kau akan tau sebentar lagi. Terimakasih sudah menghabiskan waktumu disini untuk menjadi anakku." Katanya.

Aku menatapnya dalam diam, tidak tau harus menanyakan pertanyaan yang mana, karena begitu banyak pertanyaan dalam kepalaku sekarang.

" _Wise man_!." Kesalku ketika dia tak memberi penjelasan apapun saat supir mulai menyalakan mobil.

" Kau harus tetap hidup. Wu Daehyun." Katanya sambil menutup pintu mobil. Aku tersentak terkejut. Wu… Daehyun?.

Aku mencoba membuka pintu tapi ternyata pintu itu terkunci dari _driver seat_. Aku memukul kaca mobil dan berteriak, aku tau dia mendengarku.

" _Wise man_! Hentikan! Apa yang terjadi!." seruku sebelum mobil itu berjalan pergi.

Dia masih memberikan senyum bodohnya itu, entah kenapa aku sangat tersakiti melihat senyumnya.

" Ayah! Kumohon..." Seruku memanggilnya.

Dia terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan panggilan itu karena aku tidak pernah memanggilnya seperti itu. Tapi aku bisa melihat dia sangat bahagia mendengarku memanggilnya seperti itu.

" Tolong berhenti! Aku harus kembali!." Kataku pada supir itu.

" Maaf Tuan muda. Tapi ini adalah perintah. Saya harus membawa Anda jauh dari sini." Katanya.

" Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi di _mansion_? Kenapa _Wise man_ menyuruhku pergi? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?." Tanyaku tidak sabar.

" Kami tidak tau jelasnya seperti apa tadi. Tapi Tuan besar kedatangan seorang tamu."

" Tamu? Siapa dia? Kenapa sampai membuat ribut di _mansion_?."

" Kami tidak tau siapa dia. Tapi Tuan Besar sudah memberikan saya perintah untuk membawa Anda pergi. Dan karena beliau tidak bisa berbicara banyak, dia menyuruh saya mengatakan apa yang saya lihat 15 tahun yang lalu." Katanya.

Aku sedikit terkejut. " 15 tahun yang lalu?." Tanyaku.

" _Geurae_. Hari dimana Tuan Besar mengangkat Anda sebagai anaknya." Katanya.

" Ce… ceritakan padaku…" kataku sedikit tergagap. Entah kenapa aku merasa ini semua terlalu cepat.

" Ini adalah sudut pandang saya sendiri, ketika saya mengantar Tuan Besar waktu itu. Sehingga tidak akan banyak membantu, tapi beliau berharap Anda akan sedikit lebih tau mengenai hari itu."

" Apa _Wise man_ masih akan memberitauku cerita lengkapnya?." Tanyaku.

" Saya tidak tau. Karena Anda sudah dilarang untuk kembali ke _mansion_." Jawabnya.

" Sial!." Umpatku. " Baiklah, ceritakan saja apa yang kau lihat saat itu." Kataku.

" Saya masih ingat sekali pagi itu Tuan Besar meminta saya untuk mengantarnya menuju sebuah kapel di pinggir kota. Beliau terlihat buru-buru dan beberapakali menyuruh saya untuk mengendarai mobil lebih cepat. Sepertinya beliau akan menghadiri sebuah pernikahan disana."

" Pernikahan? Apa itu pernikahan ayahku?." Tanyaku cepat.

" Saya tidak tau pernikahan siapa saat itu. Tapi jika itu pernikahan kedua orang tua Anda sepertinya bukan, karena Anda sudah berusia 7 tahun saat itu." Jawabnya.

" 7 tahun? Apa aku berada di pernikahan saat itu?." Tanyaku.

" _Nde_. Tapi saya tidak melihat kejadiannya. Tuan Besar meminta saya berhenti agak jauh dari kapel karena sepertinya beliau tidak akan lama berada di acara tersebut. Saya masih menunggu di mobil seperti yang Tuan Besar perintahkan. Lalu Saya merasakan ada yang aneh saat melihat ada beberapa mobil hitam datang dan banyak pria berjas keluar membawa senjata dari mobil itu menuju kapel. Saya tidak berani keluar untuk memastikan. Setelah menunggu, Tuan Besar datang dengan tergesa-gesa membuat saya semakin takut karena melihatnya penuh darah. Beliau membawa seorang anak yang terluka parah ke mobil."

" Seorang anak… apa itu…"

" _Majayo_. Anak itu adalah Anda Tuan Muda. Tuan Besar menyuruh saya untuk segera pergi dari sana sebelum ada yang tau. Tuan Besar terlihat begitu panik. Beliau menelfon segala bentuk bantuan untuk menuju ke kapel itu. Kemudian Tuan Besar memerintahkan untuk menuju Rumah Sakit. Saya bisa melihat keadaan Anda benar-benar sangat parah. Saya dan Tuan Besar sempat ketakutan ketika Anda tidak bernafas."

Ketika cerita-cerita itu kudengar, aku mencoba mengingat seperti apa kejadian yang kualami saat itu. Tapi tak sedikitpun yang bisa kuingat. Kapel? Pernikahan? Apa yang kulakukan disana?.

" Tuan Besar terlihat begitu panik dengan keadaan Tuan Muda saat itu. Kami menunggu sangat lama hasil dari operasi waktu itu. Saya tidak berani bertanya apapun pada Tuan Besar akan kejadian hari itu. Tapi beliau mengatakan pada saya untuk tidak mengatakan pada siapapun mengenai hal ini. Juga mengenai Anda, Tuan Besar memutuskan untuk mengangkat Anda sebagai anak angkatnya. Memalsu beberapa dokumen mengenai Anda."

" Kenapa dia harus memalsukan identitasku?." Tanyaku tidak mengerti.

" Saya tidak terlalu tau tentang hal itu. Tuan Besar selalu menyuruhku mengurus beberapa hal yang menyangkut Anda dan kejadian hari itu. Tertulis jika Tuan Besar mengangkat Anda dari sebuah panti asuhan yang pernah menjadi miliknya dulu. Dia mengganti marga Anda menjadi Jung. Dan menyembunyikan identitas Anda selama mungkin meski beliau tau Anda pasti akan mulai bertanya tentang masa lalu Anda." Ceritanya.

" Lalu apa yang terjadi pada orang-orang yang ada di kapel itu? Siapa pembunuhnya?." Tanyaku.

" Nama pembunuh itu tidak disiarkan. Tapi dikatakan bahwa orang itu memiliki gangguan kejiwaan, dan tujuannya adalah membunuh pengantin yang menikah saat itu. Kabar terakhir yang tersiar tersangka dijebloskan ke penjara setelah membunuh semua orang yang ada di kapel hari itu. Hanya Anda korban satu-satunya yang selamat."

" Kenapa _Wise man_ harus merahasiakan keberadaanku?." Tanyaku.

" Beliau mencoba melindungi Anda. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan seorang anak yang masih berumur 7 tahun dan mengalami trauma dan _Coma_ selama 6 bulan untuk bertahan seorang diri. Tuan Besar tidak ingin ada wartawan yang terus menerus mendatangi Anda. Karena Tuan Muda adalah satu-satunya yang selamat dan satu-satunya yang melihat semua hal yang terjadi disana."

" Jika _Wise man_ tidak membiarkanku bersaksi, kenapa dia sendiri tidak bersaksi?." Tanyaku.

" Tersangka pembunuh itu sudah ditangkap. Untuk apa beliau bersaksi? Itu hanya akan membuat wartawan ingin tau lebih jauh. Tuan Besar terus menerus melindungi keberadaan Anda. Saya merasa ada sesuatu yang lain yang masih mengejar Anda. Karena itu beliau tidak pernah tenang sejak hari itu."

Aku terdiam lama. Aku tidak menyadari dia mengorbankan banyak hal padaku. Jika benar seperti itu. Apa yang masih mengancam hidupku? aku tidak akan memaafkannya jika dia mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungiku.

" Apa yang terjadi selama aku _Coma_?." Tanyaku.

" Beliau mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya sebagai walikota untuk lebih intens merawat Anda. Meski terdengar sangat tidak mungkin Anda bisa bertahan dengan keadaan seperti itu. Tapi Tuan Besar tidak pernah menyerah pada Anda. Beliau tau Anda pasti akan bertahan."

Aku bahkan baru tau bahwa aku mengalami _Coma_ hingga selama itu. Diambang hidup dan mati selama 6 bulan.

" Apa benar aku mengalami _Coma_ selama itu?." Tanyaku dengan nada tidak percaya.

" Benar. Anda mengalami luka parah di tempurung kepala dan luka tembak juga. Tak ada yang percaya bahwa Anda masih bisa hidup saat itu." Jawabnya.

Aku benar-benar tidak tau harus apa. Aku tidak memiliki tujuan yang jelas apa yang harus kulakukan jika tau masa laluku seperti itu. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?.

" Semua ini tidak ada gunanya…" gumamku frustasi. " Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya sedikitpun. Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya!." Kesalku.

" Tuan Besar sudah mengira akan seperti ini. Karena itu beliau ingin ingatan Anda akan hari itu bisa kembali meski hanya sedikit, dan saat itulah Tuan Besar akan menceritakan semuanya."

" Aku masih belum tau siapa nama ayahku. Setidaknya jika aku tau aku bisa mencari tau riwayat hidupnya, atau mencari orang-orang terdekatnya untuk mendengar seperti apa kehidupan mereka." Kataku.

" Percayalah, Tuan Besar pasti sudah menrencanakan semua ini dengan baik. Beliau orang yang bisa merencanakan sesuatu dengan baik." Kata supir itu.

Aku tidak tau harus apa pada _Wise man_. Dia menyuruhku pergi seolah dia sedang ada di pilihan hidup dan mati untuk melindungiku. Kami bahkan sempat bertengkar beberapakali hingga pagi ini. Jika sesuatu terjadi padanya maka aku akan melanggar semua yang ia larang padaku. Aku pasti akan kembali ke _mansion_.

" Turunkan aku di _workshop_ tempatku bekerja." Kataku.

" Tapi—"

" Aku tidak akan menggunakan uang Pak Tua itu untuk membeli rumah. Aku akan tinggal di bengkel." Kataku memaksa.

" Baiklah. Jika sesuatu terjadi Anda bisa menghubungi saya jika saya bisa membantu." Katanya.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat mencoba untuk tenang. Apa benar sesuatu pasti akan terjadi setelah ini?.

Tak lama setelah itu kami sampai di depan bengkel. Pagi ini terlihat belum ada pelanggan baru yang datang. Aku segera turun dan mengambil koperku di bagasi.

" Tuan muda." Panggil supir itu.

Aku menoleh sebelum masuk ke dalam bengkel. " Untuk saat ini tolong gunakan marga Jung untuk beberapa waktu ke depan." Katanya. " … hanya untuk keselamatan Anda." Lanjutnya.

Entah kenapa aku begitu kesal sekali. Seolah aku dikejar sesuatu yang berbahaya dan aku terus berlari tanpa tau bahaya apa yang sedang mengancamku.

" _Arasseo_." Sahutku.

Aku sedikit tidak mengerti karena dia masih memandangku dan tidak beranjak dari sana.

" Apa lagi?." Sahutku kesal padanya.

Dia hanya tersenyum sambil menyalakan mesin mobil. " Tetaplah hidup. Tuan muda." Katanya lalu segera mengemudikan mobilnya.

" Sial!." Umpatku sambil segera masuk ke dalam bengkel.

Seperti biasa Joon Kyung _hyung_ dan Zino _hyung_ berada disana. Aku meragukan jika mereka pulang ke rumah. Karena sepagi ini sudah berada di bengkel.

" Yo! Daehyun- _goon_! Pagi sekali kau datang? Jota dan yang lainnya saja belum datang." Sapa Joon Kyung _hyung_ yang tidak terlalu kugubris. " Bukannya hari ini kau _shift_ siang? Hey, kau terlihat berantakan. apa yang terjadi? dan… apa yang kau bawa di koper itu?." Tanya Joon Kyung _hyung_ lagi.

Aku baru menyadari aku tidak sempat melakukan persiapan apapun setelah bangun tidur karena _Wise man_ segera menyuruhku untuk pergi.

Aku berjalan naik ke tangga spiral menuju bengkel atas yang sekaligus kantor Shin _sajang_ yang terlihat tidak seperti kantor karena tempat ini di _design_ benar-benar seperti bengkel di dalam _pub_. Terlihat sekali selera tiga orang itu sama.

" Dimana Shin _sajang_? Aku harus bertemu dengannya." Kataku kacau.

" Hey berhenti dulu, sepertinya kau harus tenang—"

" Tidak bisa! Aku harus bertemu dengannya! Sekarang!." Kataku sedikit meninggi dan melanjutkan naik tanpa menghiraukan Joon Kyung _hyung_.

" _Ya_! Daehyun- _goon_! Tunggu dulu!." Serunya lagi. Aku kembali berhenti dan melihatnya dengan pandangan kesal.

" Setidaknya katakan dulu kau mau apa." Katanya.

" Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya, aku harus bicara langsung." Kataku sambil berjalan lagi.

" Hey _dude_! Yang kau cari ada disini." Kata Joon Kyung _hyung_ sambil menunjuk Shin _sajang_ yang baru keluar dari bawah mobil.

Shin _sajang_ menatapku dengan pandangan tanda Tanya. Aku berdecak kesal sambil menuruni tangga lagi.

" Sudah kubilangkan untuk menunggu dulu." Gerutu Joon Kyung _hyung_ sambil kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. " Lain kali kau harus dengarkan orang lain bicara sampai selesai." Lanjutnya.

" Ada apa Daehyun- _goon_? Kau terlihat benar-benar butuh bicara denganku." kata Shin _sajang_ sambil mengelap tangannya dengan handuk karena banyak oli yang menempel di telapak tangannya.

" Bisakah aku tinggal disini untuk sementara?." Tanyaku.

Dia menatapku heran. " Ada apa memangnya?." Tanyanya.

" Aku tidak tau."

" Haah? Jangan bilang kau sedang minggat?." Tanya Shin _sajang_.

" Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak tau kenapa aku disuruh pergi oleh _Wise man_." Kataku terlihat kacau.

" _Wise man_?." Tanya Shin _sajang_ terkejut.

Aku bisa melihat Joon Kyung _hyung_ dan Zino _hyung_ mengalihkan pandangan mereka padaku.

" _Wise man_ adalah panggilan—"

" Ya kita tau siapa itu _Wise man_. Tidak mungkin kami tidak tau mantan walikota itu." Sahut Shin _sajang_. " Memangnya apa yang terjadi?." Tanya Shin _sajang_ lagi.

" Sudah kubilang aku tidak tau. Dia menyuruhku pergi dari rumah pagi ini dan dia tidak memberiku alasannya. Karena itu aku benar-benar kesal. Aku tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi padanya." Kataku.

" Jadi kau adalah anak _Wise man_?." Tanya Shin _sajang_.

" Ya begitulah…" jawabku. Aku tidak bisa menolak juga jika aku tidak mengakuinya sebagai ayahku, meskipun sebenarnya bukan.

" Dia sempat menceritakan tentangmu jika kami sedang berkumpul." Kata Shin _sajang_.

" Tunggu. Kalian kenal dengan _Wise man_?." Tanyaku terkejut.

" Ya, dia adalah sahabat Gab _hyung_ dulu. Dan ternyata menjadi lingkaran teman kami juga." Sahut Joon Kyung _hyung_ cepat.

" _Geurae_. Kami sudah jarang bertemu dengannya sih." Tambah Zino _hyung_.

" Kami akan cari tau mengenai hal ini nanti." Kata Shin _sajang_ sambil menepuk bahuku pelan. " Ada kamar diatas, kau bisa memakainya." Lanjutnya.

" Aku tidak sangka ternyata kau Jung Daehyun anak dari si Jung _Wise man_ itu." Kata Joon Kyung _hyung_ sambil menyenggol lenganku.

Aku sendiri tidak menyangka jika mereka adalah teman _Wise man_. Apa mereka juga tau kejadian 15 tahun yang lalu?. Tapi mereka terlihat warga kota biasa. Tidak mungkin _Wise man_ menceritakan kejadian itu pada mereka, karena _Wise man_ tidak ingin mengatakan identitasku yang sebenarnya. Dan mereka sepertinya tidak tau jika aku bukan anak kandung _Wise man_.

" Joon Kyung, Zino. Pukul 8 pagi nanti kalian sudah harus bersiap." Kata Shin _sajang_ sambil naik menuju bengkel atas.

" Haish… aku tidak terlalu nyaman mengenakan jas dan kemeja _hyung_." Gerutu Joon Kyung _hyung_.

" _Ya_! kau tidak sedang menghadiri sebuah konser, lagipula ke pemakaman dengan pakaian seperti itu mana cocok." Sahut Shin _sajang_.

" _Arasseo arasseo_ …"

" Selain itu kita hanya kesana setahun sekali. Setidaknya kita harus menghormati Kris di setiap kita berkunjung ke makamnya." Kata Shin _sajang_.

" Apa hari ini hanya kita bertiga _hyung_?." Tanya Zino _hyung_.

" _Molla_."

" Kalian akan pergi kemana?." Tanyaku yang tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

" Ini adalah hari kematian salah satu Teman kami. Jadi kami akan pergi kesana untuk berdoa." Jawab Shin _sajang_.

" Oh…" sahutku mengerti.

#Daehyun Pov End.

.

.

.

.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Annyeoooongggggg~~~

Hay guys! Lama tak jumpa, masih inget kan denganku? yah meskipun sering gonta ganti pen name di ffn, kuharap kalian masih tetap mau baca ff-ffku. Kayaknya aku bakal ga ganti pen name lagi setelah ini. jadi yang mau cari FF punya Skinner, cari aja pen name THURSDAY SODA.

Kali ini aku ngeluarin ff baru berjudul COMA. Dan disini aku lebih mix cast-nya, jadi nggak full B.A.P aja ato full satu boyband aja. Soalnya karena aku ini juga multifandom, jadi aku pingin masukin semua cast yang kusuka, yang jarang ada di ff.

Dan di ff ini aku masukin 3 member 1LLIONAIRE! Yes, I know mungkin banyak dari kalian nggak tau siapa itu 1ILLIONAIRE. But, if you watch SHOW ME THE MONEY, then you have known who 1LLIONAIRE is.. xD

3 orang yang kelewat tajir sampe instagram mereka isinya pamer barang-barang mewah aja. Rapper lifestyle banget.. U.u

Aku uda cukup lama sih suka 1LLIONAIRE, dan aku ngebiasin The Quiett gara-gara aku jatuh cinta pada jenggotnya yang eksotis /plak.

Kalo kalian nggak tau, aku kasih info sekilas aja, 1LLIONAIRE RECORDS isinya Cuma 3 biji. The Quiett, Dok2, Beenzino. Pasti tau kan salah satu dari mereka? Khususnya si Dok2 yang eksis dimana-mana, yang suka Bobby pasti tau ato pernah liat anak-anak 1LLIONAIRE ini.

Jadi kalian yang suka rap-rap ato yang suka karya-karya 1LLIONAIRE monggo fangirling bersama saya xD

"Neowa naeui yeongyeol gori igeon uri aneui sori! TURN UP!." Lirik yang selalu dinyanyikan semua member boyband korea, karena nggak ada yang nggak kenal YGGR-nya 1LLIONAIRE xD

Aku juga pingin ngenalin ke anak-anak Kipop kalo masih banyak seniman-seniman yang kece-kece, khususnya di rap juga. Juga pingin ngenalin boyband-boyband yang nggak kalah kecenya sama boyband besar yang mainstream dikenal.

Nah! Aku pingin ngenalin kalian juga about MADTOWN! Ada yang tau boyband ini? Yang belum tau wajib kepoin. Mereka kece banget! Dan aku juga belum nemuin MADPEOPLE sebanyak aku nemuin ARMY. Jadinya beberapa cameo aku ganti jadi member MadTown. Sebelumnya aku selalu masukin BTS sebagai cameo, tapi karena BTS sudah mulai mainstream dan banyak, jadi aku kasih spot itu ke boyband yang masih belum banyak di FF-in. susah banget lho guys nyari FF dengan cast boyband yang langka, itulah kenapa buat kipopers yang lapar akan ff boyband mereka yang antimainstream monggo kunjungi akun saya.

Mungkin karena ff-ff-ku ini cast-nya banyak yang anak kipop ga tau makanya readers yang baca ff-ku juga nggak banyak. Tapi semua readers yang baca ff-ku adalah readers-readers yang langka juga. Love you so much guys! :* :* :*

Semoga kalian suka ff COMA ini. Ff ini aku bikin dengan konflik yang agak rumit sih. Jadi kuharap kalian suka, soalnya aku pingin ngasih ff yang fresh dan baru buat kalian, biar nggak Cuma cinta-cintaan doang dengan alur picisan, aku pingin kalian menikmati ff-ku, dan mendapat banyak inspirasi juga.

Dan mulai sekarang aku bakal mulai upgrade ff-ku menjadi lebih baik, dan mengandung seni dan pendidikan (aku pundung liat ff-ku jaman-jaman debut, picisannya minta ampun TAT). Aku gamau ff-ku isinya cinta-cintaan doang, terlalu mainstream, aku pingin ada pengetahuannya karena sekarang semakin banyak readers yang masih muda-muda yang baca ff-ku. Jadi daripada aku dicari karena ff rate dewasanya, aku lebih suka dicari karena bikin ff yang beda. Kebanyakan sih emang tentang kejiwaan, musik, dan seni (soalnya itu yang kusukai sih)

Okelah, sampai sini dulu aku ngobrol-ngobrolnya. Oh ya guys, buat kalian yang coba sms aku, maaf hapeku di maling orang, jadi nomorku yang lama (yang 08976447225) uda gak aktif. Yang sekarang aktif yang 082234814669. Jangan lupa baca 2 FF baru-ku yang lain (One Shot, 어디니 뭐하니).

See you next chapter xD

KEEP SWAG GUYS!

.:: Mind To Riview? ::.


End file.
